bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City
NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City, also known as simply Kelsey and the City, Kelsey's Origin Story or Kelsey's OS, is the fourth and last independent Mini-Visual Novel in the NTR Origins series of prequel stories to the game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR). The kinetic novel follows Kelsey Matthews, a young teenage dancer who is on her way to following her goal of big a Broadway star in New York City, alongside her best friend Kate Johnson who has aspirations of being a fashion journalist there. During the course of the novel, Kelsey puts her forceful personality to use in pushing for accomplishing the next step in their NYC dream, winning a regional dance tournament to boost her prestige and earn enough prize money for a car, all while Kate is by her side. After doing her part for them, Kate opens up about a hidden complication as she is moving to New York alone before Kelsey. Their relationship becomes strained by the distance, and Kelsey's denial of her deeper feelings for Kate, but both girls try hard to see their dream come through independently. Kelsey and the City became the fifth total Mini-VN work of collaboration for beWilder to be released, and the fourth in the NTR beWilderverse branch during the development run of Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, between v0.6 and v0.7. Development ran for the month of September 2019, releasing completed on October 3rdNTR Origins: Kelsey and the City Original Release, October 2019. The title is a thin reference to the well known TV show 'Sex and the City'. Kelsey and the City is a strictly Adult's Only Mini-VN! Synopsis The Mini-VN follows Kelsey Matthews, a Philly born girl and accomplished dancer, as her life leads up to an important dance contest. Seeing a victory in the regional events of break-dancing as a way to raise her profile and a to make it to more prestigious contests, Kelsey pours herself into her performance while leaning on her best friend Kate Johnson for morale support. It is only after bringing home the win does she realize Kate has been hiding bad news, and Kelsey acknowledges her feelings for her. The Mini-VN opens inside Kelsey's local school as her time there is drawing to a close. She is a lone with a boy from her class, Brian, and they discuss different ways of being naughty together while they both do her homework. She leads him on and pushing him to think up dirty, more outrageous ways be kinky, distracting him while he obediently does her Math equations for her. Eventually, he asks why she doesn't do all her work herself since she's one of the smartest girls in class, to which she replies "Of course I’m smart, but what I’m not is flushed with time. I can’t waste it on doing homework"Said by Kelsey Matthews in NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City, Opening Scene, referring to her single-minded focus on her dream of being a Broadway star, and her love of having fun. Once the work is done, she snubs him, kicking Brian to the curb rather than having foreplay with him, She's unfazed by his name calling as she's hyped to go see somebody worthy of her time, Outside their school, Kelsey meets with Kate, her "Best Bestie of all Time". Together they walk towards Easy Street, joking and chatting about things, including Kelsey asking why she hasn't been in school the last few days. In her hyped up mood over her dance contest the following day, and her cheer leading that night, Kelsey misses Kate's hesitations over her plans. Together they reaffirm their goals, for Kelsey to be a Broadway star and Kate a famous fashion journalist in the city. The also plan on sharing a 5th Avenue penthouse and have a string of beaus for every day of the week. Kate is as enthusiastic about their dreams as Kelsey is, even now. Eventually the pair make it to Easy Street, standing in front of Salvatore's Deli they continue to chat. Across the street, Kelsey catches a glimpse of a girl (Kriem Blakey) smoking outside Little Toscana, and begins staring. When Kate suspects the look on her face as something more (she's seen it rarely before) she calls her on it, but Kelsey denies any meaning behind it, instead mocking the girl's hair. To change the subject, Kelsey demands Kate come support her at the game and the dance contest the next day, but Kate tries to deflect from her hidden problems by blaming the local team's quarterback insulting her and the bet the team has about Kelsey, but that only pushes Kelsey to plan something instead. , during Kelsey's OS.]] Later that night, Kelsey is practicing her dance routine while leading cheers at the football game. She managed to get Kate to come but her sadness makes Kelsey angry at the team. Her side is way up, and it looks like Russel the QB will win the bet of winning 'Player of the Year' and to ask out (and presumable fuck) Kelsey. Her sociopathic side flairs up again as she puts her plan into action. Peeling off a Linebacker, she takes him to a secluded space at halftime, whispering in his ear to let Russel's stats take a hit and open up the contest... though her true aim is to have Russel injured. She gives him a handjob and teases him with her warm pussy and her flexibility, making sure he takes the bait. When she returns to cheering, the announcer calls out that Russel is severely hurt, and Kelsey smiles after getting revenge for a snub of her friend. The next day, Kelsey is set to dance, but nerves start to take over. Kate helps her calm the last minute jitters and even lends her a hat to help her look cuter for her dance. Before she goes on, Kelsey is surprised to receive a gift of a stainless steel hip flask from Kate for what she did at the game the night before, hinting at a more serious reason for it. She soon leaves Kelsey to wait by the stage. Last up for the day, Kelsey dances to 'Dare' by the Gorrillaz, winning the contest with her moves and hugging Kate who joins her on stage. Before the crowd, Kelsey kisses Kate with tongue, but denies doing it when they are made to stop. Before Kate can press her on it, Kelsey is whisked away to be crowned regional champion. That night, the girls make it to Kelsey's bedroom, drunk after celebrating Kelsey's victory. They share whiskey from Kelsey's new flask, until Kate presses Kelsey on what her kiss really meant. Kelsey lies to her, denying again that it meant something, and so Kate finally reveals her secret, that she's moving to New York in a few days, leaving Kelsey behind. Her family think Kelsey is a bad influence on her and so are bribing her to stay away from her by sending Kate to a fashion school in her beloved NYC. An Irate Kelsey lashes out at her, feeling abandoned since they were supposed to go together. Kate tries to reason with her, telling her all her efforts to be a dancer have inspired her to make the best of it, to do her part in becoming a famous fashion journalist in the city while Kelsey keeps dancing her way there. She also has no choice, the alternative is to live with her Grandpa Tim at his NYC home in Cedarfield Heights. Kelsey won't listen, instead demanding she leaves, throwing the hipflask at the wall by Kate in a rage. No sooner than Kate leaves crying does Kelsey dive on the gift, holding it tight as she cries to sleep. Almost 3 months pass, and Kelsey shares her weekly phone call with Kate while sitting in her PJs on her bed. They talk about how long it's been since they saw each other, how hard it's been on their friendship and general gossip. Kelsey mentions she finally bought her car, a used VW Bug. She also tells her about her new Cat, a ginger coloured kitty she coincidentally named 'Katie' even though she shares a hair colour with Kate. She was gifted a pet to cheer her up by her hands-off parents when she moped of Kate leaving. Eventually they decide to call it a night, but Kate takes the lead in making sure they stay active in seeking their NYC dreams before she lets Kelsey hang up. It is then that Kelsey makes mention of Little Toscana, reminded by the sight of the girl from before and those strange feeling about her to seek out a part-time job there to raise cash. Afterwards, Kelsey logs on to GirlsOnFilm.bW, to watch and support Kate as she does a Cam Show to raise money for their dream. Quickly watching turns to masturbating to her friend, something she admits to doing a lot recently, left lonely and missing her Best Bestie. Finally, Kelsey returns to Easy Street, leaving her new Bug parked in front of the door to Salvatore's Deli while she waits for the right time to approach Little Toscana's owner Noemi for a job. She is recognized by an irate Sal who threatens to destroy her car, and both sociopaths try pulling each other's strings like it were a game, before taunting each other. Kelsey walks away to join Little Toscana, leaving Sal to declare he'll have her one day. Major beWilderverse Outcomes This Mini-VN has some important outcomes to the beWilderverse, including but not limited to: * Kelsey and Kate's friendship is tested and strained as Kate moves to New York City. The seeds of their romantic relationship are sown, but have yet to fully blossom. * Kelsey comes to Little Toscana, joining the team after being drawn to the part time job by vague memories of / feelings for Kriem and her nostalgia for her time with Kate on Easy Street. * Kelsey is also awarded a championship in dancing, a title she claims and builds her life around defending. Other beWilderverse Tie-Ins Kelsey's Origin Story has the following ties-ins with other beWildervese content an media, including the following: * Kelsey's OS also acts as an Origin Story for Kate as well. Kate is a secondary character in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR), and her relationship with Kelsey raises itself in the later parts of the game. Kate begins to return Kelsey's feelings, referencing her kiss at the dance contest as a trigger point, but seeks out Natasha Romanov's advice in deciding on her feelings. Kate's Cam Girl side line career that starts in AoH:MoAR is also shown in Kelsey and the City, as his her room in her Grandpa's house which can be seen through Kelsey's Laptop. Character List Major Characters The following is a list of important characters who play a leading role during the course of the story, either as the protagonist(s), antagonists or major support roles: * Kelsey Matthews * Kate Johnson Minor Characters The following characters make appearances at various parts of the game, in side events, as secondary plot characters, or simply as characters in lewd scenes. * Salvatore Baines * Katie the Cat * Kriem Blakey * Brian, Kelsey's Classmate * Linebacker, Unnamed * Russel, The Dragons' Quarterback Referenced Characters Also as part of the game, notable characters from around the beWilderverse may be mentioned or referenced without actually making an appearance. For those whom that is the case, they are listed below: * Natasha Romanov, Kate's New York Neighbour * Tim Johnson, Kate's Grandad * Kate's Father/"Daddy", Unnamed * Grace Meyers, Kelsey's Dance Rival Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BeWilder Mini-VNs